


Dreadful Sorry, Clementine

by violet0540



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AJ is in the room but that kid is fast asleep, And feels guilty, But then you'll love him again, F/M, First Kiss, He's not waking up, I can't write I'm sorry, I really didn't know how to end this, Ignore AJ, It Sucks, It gets kinda hot, It's really angsty as well, Probably ooc, Rated M Just To Be Safe, They only kiss though, You might hate him in this for a second, louis is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet0540/pseuds/violet0540
Summary: Clementine and AJ have to pay for what they've done here. Louis takes it upon himself to make sure they do.





	Dreadful Sorry, Clementine

Louis sits on the edge of his bed, head between his knees, eyes squeezed shut. He feels everything and nothing all at once. He feels numb. Lost. It’s been approximately a week since Marlon got shot. Approximately a week since his best friend had a bullet put through his skull. His best friend since…since well,  _forever_. Then he was gone. Just like that. Thanks to Clementine and her trigger-happy, son of a bitch kid. How selfish was she? Everything was going well. They had a good set up. Marlon was a good leader, he knew what to do. He always knew what to do, unlike himself. Then  _they_  had to go and fuck it up for everyone. Years they had survived and thrived inside these walls. They decide to bring two outsiders in out of the kindness of their hearts and now Marlon and Brody are dead. His friends are dead and for  _what_? A little bit of extra food? They wouldn’t have even needed the extra food if they didn’t have two more mouths to feed! Then there wouldn’t have been any reason to travel outside the safe zone, then they wouldn’t have ran into any raiders. Marlon and Brody wouldn’t have argued and if it wasn’t for Clementine and AJ they would still be alive right now. Abruptly standing up, he decides he’s made his final decision. He knows what he has to do. It is so obvious, they are responsible and they have to pay for what they have done here. He will make them pay.

Snarling, he exits his room and walks in long, determined strides to where she and AJ are peacefully sleeping. He wants Clementine to hurt like he is hurting, his mind clouds with anger, he can only see red. Clementine deserves this, I’m doing everyone a favour. How does she even have the audacity to stay here, in Sophie and Minerva’s room after everything? How can anyone be okay with this? He is utterly seething when he enters their room. Louis makes his way over to Clementine’s bed and draws back his fist, preparing to hit her as hard as he possibly can in the head. However, just before he can, Clementine in her unconscious sleep, rolls around and faces him.

He suddenly feels paralysed, and the burning heat of hatred and rage inside him instantly disappears which is replaced with an icy chill of fear and despair. He breathes deeply then slowly lowers his raised arm. The reality of what he was just about to do comes crashing down on him so hard that his knees buckle and he collapses beside her. Lips parted, eyes wide and face pale, he watches Clementine and the steady rise and fall of her chest as she sleeps. Trembling, he lets out a shaky sigh and as his breath fans her face it accidentally awakens her.

Her eyes flutter open and she blinks rapidly to quickly adjust to the semi-darkness of the room, the only light source being the full moon beaming through the cracks of the wooden panels nailed over the window which allow her to take in the sight in front of her. Louis only a couple of feet away, with silent tears streaming out of his eyes, looking completely petrified and ashen. The look on Louis’ face makes Clementine’s throat close up. In the short time she has known Louis, she has never seen him display this much raw emotion on his face. A stab of something akin to fear pierces Clementine’s stomach and she shoots up out of bed so quickly she feels dizzy and her vision goes blurry but she doesn’t care. What’s happened now?

"Louis...what the hell are you doing in here?", Clementine shuffles closer to him and uses one hand to grab his chin and tilt his head upwards, forcing him to make eye contact with her.

"Clementine...I-", he falters.

"What’s wrong? What’s happened?"

Louis looks dazed, as though he'd forgotten Clementine was even there. She’s about to say something else but before she gets the chance to, he kisses her. He surges into Clementine like a tidal wave and his mouth knocks against hers roughly; it's all she can do to just keep her balance, she clenches her hands with fist-fulls of Louis’ shirt.

"I’m so- so sorry". Louis breathes into her mouth, sad and desperate, barely fitting the words in between wet, messy kisses. Clementine just pushes their mouths together harder, pulling the taller boy closer by the shirt.

He had been so ready to hurt Clementine, but now as he kisses her, he can’t even fathom how he decided that hurting her was even the right thing to do in the first place, nevertheless how he almost carried it out. Although if he really thinks about it, he could have never have hurt her. Not really. Sweet, perfect Clementine, his darling Clementine. Who has done nothing wrong, nothing was her fault, nor was it AJ’s. He didn’t blame her for Marlon’s death. He blames himself. For not being a better friend. For not realising the truth sooner. He should have known. He should have done something, 

He's not sure where he’s going with this, he has never done this before but he doesn’t want to stop and by the sound of it neither does Clementine. Louis starts to kiss his way down Clem’s jaw, lowering her back down to the bed and leaning over her. Clementine buries her fingers into his dreads, tugging him back to her mouth. Clementine’s tongue is hot on his bottom lip, and when he opens his mouth he feels their breath mix together. His breath comes in heavy bursts between their kissing when he can, hot clouds on her swollen lips. Clementine’s hands continuously tug him closer and closer to her body. He shifts obediently, until his thigh is pressing between her legs, instinctively rubbing against her in a careful and purposeful up and down. He groans. It gets to much, too soon. They break away from each other simultaneously. 

"Shit...I’m sorry" he says again but for a different reason this time. 

"It’s okay" she whispers back. Her voice is so soft and understanding and he knows instantly she means it’s okay about everything. "We can talk in the morning?". 

Louis lets out a deep sigh and lays down in her bed next to her. "Yes, okay. Let’s try and get some sleep."

Clementine nuzzles her cheek into his shoulder and he wraps his arm around her. He closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing. He feels her heart-beat through her chest. The steady thump brings him comfort and internally he makes a vow to from now on protect her. To never let anything bad ever happen to her. He will keep Clementine alive, happy and as long as he's around, he will do everything in his power to make sure that heart does not stop beating. She is the most beautiful person he has ever met, after all she’s been through, she still manages to radiate hope and perseverance. Most importantly? Kindness and love. Even after Marlon admitted he traded Minnie and Sophie in exchange for safety, Clem knew Marlon wasn’t a monster. There was good inside of him still. How can someone be that forgiving? Maybe she could somehow help him forgive himself. Eventually.

Pressing a chaste kiss to Clem's head, Louis finally manages to drift off to sleep feeling lighter and calmer than he has in a while. That night he dreams of fields of grass, yellow flowers, soccer and an orange tree, while a familiar song echoes in the distance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this guys! This is the first fanfiction I've wrote for any fandom and writing is not my strong point at all so I'm sorry that this really sucks but I instantly fell in love with Louis and Clementine when I played the first episode when it came out and I just had to write them kissing, but like hot kissing and in an angsty situation. This has been sitting in my files for ages while I waited for A03 to send me an invitation. Yes I literally created an account to post this. They're really OOC in this but oh well.
> 
> Thanks again and if you have any comments/feedback/criticism/praise that you'd like to leave it would be greatly appreciated, ciao.


End file.
